


Whispers of The Heart

by cennadesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Requests, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cennadesu/pseuds/cennadesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of oneshots/requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. F u t u r e | Kuroo Tetsurou

Neither of you really knew how things ended up this way. They just did.   
  
Without any other explanation other than the simple desire that you both acted upon, both you and your overly scheming boyfriend who recently became the captain of Nekoma's once renowned volleyball team, found yourselves surrounded by an array of blankets and pillows.   
  
The both of you laid sprawled out on top of the unorganized but highly comfortable pile of softness, Kuroo's long limbs somehow finding a way to wrap around your body and pull you closer into him.   
  
Originally, you had planned to help Kuroo study for his exams, seeing as this was his last year of high school and would have to start caring about the future sometime soon. But, somehow, you allowed your boyfriend to slyly convince you to put away the books and instead create the mountain of pillows and blankets that you both found yourself laying upon now.  
  
How you allowed your once solid ground of having him study be overtaken by such a childish desire, was something that you decided to not dwell upon.  
  
Besides, the year just barely started, and there was still plenty of time left.  
  
You turned your head to rest against Kuroo's broad chest, his heartbeat drumming steadily through to your ears. You snuggled closer to him, feeling his hand rest against the small of your back, while the other rose and gently tangled itself into the soft tresses of your [h/c] hair.   
  
You glanced around the room from on top of the mountain of softness, careful to not disrupt the comfortable position you were in, wrapped within Kuroo's arms. Things were scattered all over his room – books, papers, CDs, a video game controller. It didn't surprise you though, nor did it bother you. You were long used to the messy habits of your boyfriend, and it somehow made you love him just a little bit more.  
  
Your [e/c] eyes focused onto the warm, orange glow that filtered from the setting sun, into the half drawn curtains of Kuroo's room, bathing it in a calm wash of deep oranges and reds, warming your body slightly wherever the rays landed on your skin.   
  
You hummed lightly before turning your head to look up at Kuroo, who, instinctively tilted his head down to glance at you, his lips pulled back into a light grin that showed just a little of his feline like fangs. You   
  
“Who's going to clean this up?” You asked quietly, your unwrapping itself from the mess of blankets to gently comb through his unruly, yet incredibly soft hair just as he did yours. Your [l/c] lips pulled back into a soft smile as your [e/c] eyes watched him lean his head back, letting out a feigned sigh of annoyance.   
  
“Let's worry about it later,” He responded, you could feel the vibrations of his low voice through his chest as he continued, “Is it wrong for me to want to spend some time with my girlfriend in peace?” At that, he glanced down at you, his face void of any sign of joking. You couldn't help but feel the light flutter of your heart at his words, nor could you stop the small smile on your lips from growing into a larger one.   
  
You brought your hand down and sprawled it against his clothed stomach, rubbing it lightly just as you knew he liked you to. “We could spend time studying too, y'know.” Your voice was soft as you listened to his steady breathing, your fingers drawing light, invisible circles onto his stomach. You glanced up at him your smile shrinking just slightly but enough for him to notice. “You have to start thinking about your future too, Tetsuro.”  
  
You felt him shrug his shoulders beneath you, as he blinked slowly a couple of times. His dark, keen eyes scanned over your face slowly, taking in every feature that he already knew by heart, just as he did countless times before.   
  
He knew you were right. A high school graduate could do little to nothing with just a diploma now, and Kuroo was well aware of that. But, despite that, he had no fears looking towards the future because...  
  
“As long as you're there with me, I don't have any reason to worry about the future,” He finally responded, his voice low and stately. “I know you'll be there to motivate me to do everything, and for that, I know I'll be okay,” He paused looking down at you, “That's of course, if you plan on staying.”  
  
He grinned lightly at you, watching as your smile grew into a more genuine one. You slapped against his belly lightly, feigning a scolding look to form onto your face. “Who else will?”  
  
“Good point,” He said quietly, his smile growing soft as he brought his hand to gently cup your face, the pad of this thumb ghosting lightly against your lower lip. “No one could replace you.”   
  
You leaned into the touch of his hand, feeling your skin warm in a slight embarrassment at his words. You kissed his thumb lightly taking his hand into yours before you rested your head back onto his chest. His free hand, however, reached over to you, and gently tilted your head up to his.   
  
Softly, he pressed his lips against your own as his hand squeezed yours lightly. The kiss was gentle and innocent, and although it didn't last long, it was more than enough to prove and solidify the words that Kuroo just whispered to you.   
  
When he pulled away from you, he rose his lips to press lightly against your forehead before resting back against the pillows the two of you laid upon.   
  
You waited a few moments, smiling widely to yourself as you still felt the ghost like feeling of his lips against yours, before tilting your head up again, only for your [e/c] eyes to meet his dark ones.   
  
“Twenty more minutes, then we'll start studying,” You whispered to him, your words being more like a soft command than anything else. “Okay?”  
  
He let out another quiet sigh, though his lips were still faint with a smile. He pressed his lips against your forehead again before whispering, “Alright.”


	2. L a s t  V o i c e | Kuroo Tetsurou

It was an extremely long day.   
  
You slowly stepped through the front door of your home, announcing your presence to no one in particular. Your parents wouldn't be home until late, as they were every night. It's something you were used to, and it no longer bothered you.   
  
You climbed the stairs that led to the second level of your house, making your way to your bedroom. You dropped your cross country club bag beside your desk before shimmying off your club jacket, hanging it on your desk chair. You took your phone from your pocket and placed it on your bedside table, plugging it in to recharge.   
  
You glanced over at your alarm clock, reading the time it projected. '21:57'  
  
You let out a tired sigh as you exited your bedroom and made your way to the hall bathroom. Leaning over the bath tub, your turned the red knob as far as it could go. Steam bellowed from the faucet and hit your face, warming it pleasantly.   
  
You allowed the water to fill up the bath tub as your rid yourself of the remaining pieces of clothing you wore. You pulled your [h/c] hair up into a high bun before finally climbing into the bath tub, the hot water tingling your skin, warming it instantly.   
  
You sank into the welcoming bath water, your eyes sliding slowly sliding shut.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to take a short nap, would it?

  
❀❀❀❀❀❀  
  
You woke up to the sound of the front door opening and shutting, your mother announcing her presence softly. The once hot water was now Luke cold and dropping. You quickly soaped up before rinsing and finally getting out of the shower, your eyes feeling heavier than they did before.   
  
You wrapped your towel around your small frame before walking out the restroom back to your bedroom.   
  
You quickly changed into your night clothes which consisted of an old, over sized t-shirt that your brother left before going off to university, and shuffled towards your bed before crawling under your fluffy, welcoming bed sheets. You wiggled your way through the down covers until your head reached your pillows, which cradled your [h/c] haired head softly.   
  
You let out a long, relaxing sigh as your eyes finally fell shut. Just a few more moments and you would finally be sound asleep, in the dream world that you've been thinking about ever since you woke up this morning. Just a few more slow, deep breaths and-  
  
"BRR. BRR. BRR."  
  
Your [e/c] eyes shot open and glared at your cell phone that vibrated near the edge of your bedside table. It's vibrations echoed throughout your darkened room, it's lit up screen illuminating everything in it's radius. Your hand shot out to grab it just before it fell to the floor, you looked over at the alarm clock that sat on your desk that was right across from your bed. It's bold, red letters read '23:47'.  
  
"Who the hell-" you mumbled to yourself as you looked back down at the bright screen of your cell phone. It vibrated a few more times until you finally tapped the blinking green 'Answer' button on it's touch screen.   
  
"Hello?" You answered, trying to keep your frustration at bay. You never liked being woken up, but being robbed of your chance to sleep was a whole other battle. "Who is this?" You asked, your head falling back onto your pillow.  
  
"[f/n]-chan?" A smooth voice called on the other end, "Sorry to call you so late." the voice chuckled, recognizing the sleepiness in your voice.  
  
Your [e/c] eyes fluttered open as you slowly sat up, your blanket falling from around your shoulders to pool at your waist. "Tetsuro-kun?" you replied quietly. "What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?"   
  
Tetsuro chuckled again. "I'm fine, how are you?" he teased. You could hear the smirk in his voice. "I just wanted to talk to you, is all."   
  
You closed your eyes as your cheeks warmed up, blood rushing to color them a deep, rosy pink. You hated him for the fact that he could make you melt so easily. You were known to have an unbreakable poker face, until you were around Kuroo. A simple phrase uttered from his manipulative lips could make you fall apart completely. You absolutely hated him for it.   
  
But you loved him for it, too.   
  
"And, I wanted to be the last voice you hear tonight." He added, so easily. As if he's done this everyday. As if he meant it.   
  
Your blush intensified, causing you to bring your free hand to your cheek, feeling the warmth that radiated from it. You really, really  hated him. "What's there to talk about?" you responded, hoping your sudden embarrassment didn't come through your voice.   
  
"Hmm," Kuroo hummed on the other end. "I saw you during practice today. I didn't know you were in cross country."   
  
You leaned back down, resting your head onto your pillow as you held your phone up to your ear. "Yeah, I've been running since junior high," you replied, looking at random objects scattered around your room as you nimbly played with your [h/c] hair. Something you never usually do.  
  
"Really?" He replied, interested, "You'll have to race me sometime." He suggested.   
  
You scoffed quietly, your eyes sliding shut once again. "There's no need, I'm sure we already have an idea who would win." Not even the captain of Nekoma's talented volleyball club could beat you, that went without question. He may be talented at volleyball, but cross country was your thing. You were amazing at it, perfect even.  
  
"What, you scared?" The natural bed head replied, his arrogance flowing freely through his lips.   
  
"There's no way you'd beat me," you replied, your eyes opening once again to stare at your ceiling.   
  
"Then prove it to me."   
  
You laid there silently, his words echoing through your mind. How could he be so arrogant, so confident that he'd beat you at something that you've been doing for years? Something that you loved. You hated him for it. Absolutely hated him. But...  
  
"[f/c]-chan~" He called again, in his usual, ice melting voice.   
  
"Fine, Saturday after our club practice. Don't cry when I beat you though," you challenged, proud of the tone you used, despite the fact that your face was just a little short of being on fire right now.   
  
Kuroo laughed. It echoed in your ear, forcing an undeniable smile onto your lips as your eyes fell shut again, as you rolled onto your side.   
  
You absolutely hated him. But, you were undeniably in love with him too.   
  
❀❀❀❀❀❀  
  
You weren't sure what time you finally fell asleep, but it honestly didn't feel like very much.   
  
You groggily pushed yourself up, leaning on to your right elbow as your free hand rose to rub your face, willing you to wake up. You noticed your cell phone laying face down on your bed beside your pillow, calling to memory what you spent your precious sleeping time on the night before. You smiled lightly as your picked up the slim device, and pressed the home button, not expecting any notification to be there.   
  
Your [e/c] eyes opened fully as you read the notification '1 New Message' on the screen of your phone. Curious, you unlocked your phone before pulling up the new message.   
  
A smile graced your lips as you read it's message.   
  
'Good morning, [f/c]-chan~. Let's do that again tonight. =^.^=' From Tetsuro Kuroo.  
  
You fell back onto your bed, your phone clutch in your hands. You felt a blush creep up from your neck to the tips of your ears, your smile growing to as wide as it could.   
  
You honestly didn't mind having his voice be the last one you hear tonight...or every night for that matter.  
  
As arrogant, manipulative and cocky as he is, you undeniably loved him. And you hated him for it.


	3. C o l d | Kuroo Tetsurou

The rain fell steadily around you, its thick water drops falling to the ground and adding to the lake of puddles that laid throughout the street before you.

You watched in silence as the rain hung and fell from the edge of the umbrella that stretched above you, stopping the sudden downpour from drenching you through to your bones.

You shifted a bit on your feet, feeling your shoulder brush up lightly against the one who saved you from the sudden storm, the lean muscles in his arm contracting out of reflex from your sudden touch. You glanced up at him for just a moment, before bringing your [e/c] eyes back out to the road before you, your eyes catching onto the red brake lights of the cars that drove by.

The soft rain and the hum of the cars that drove by were the only sounds that could be heard between the two of you. The silence, although seemingly never ending, was everything but uncomfortable.

Oddly enough, the few but recently occurring times you interacted with the boy next to you, were all highlighted by a sudden, comforting silence.

It was almost as if you two had your own personal wavelength that you easily found the other on – there was no need to voice any thought because somehow, you both already knew.

And you were thankful for that.

You glanced down at your feet, the water puddles growing around them before you finally decided to speak, a soft smile pulling at the corner of your lips.

“You don’t have to wait with me, Kuroo,” You offered quietly, looking up at the volleyball captain with a silent expectation of him taking his leave. “My bus should be here any minute.”

But you secretly wanted him to wait with you, to feel the light warmth that radiated off of his person and onto you despite the cool air that you were surrounded by.

You saw him raise his shoulders in a slight shrug, his thumb and forefinger nimbly spinning the black handle of the umbrella, causing droplets of water to fly off its edges.

“Who would I be to let a lady wait out in the rain like that?” He asked, grinning as he looked down at you from the corner of his eyes. “What kind of guy do you think I am?”

Your smile grew as you looked up at him, before bringing your gaze back down. “Thank you,” you offered in a voice that was almost drowned out by the rain.

“Don’t mention it, [y/n],” He said, his grin ringing clearly through his words. “Nothing for me to be thanked for.”

A few more moments of the warm silence passed as the sky grew darker and darker with the setting of the sun behind the thick storm clouds. You could feel the quick change in the air, and let out a quiet shaky breath as you drew more into yourself, glancing down from the end of the street where you hoped to see your bus coming from.

Hearing the quiet puff of air, Kuroo glanced down at you, feeling as his lips slowly pulled back into a genuine smile. He brought his gaze back up as he began to lean in a bit towards you until your shoulder was pressed lightly into his arm. He stayed there, the warmth that flowed from his body easily replacing the cold air that took reign of yours.

You quickly relaxed into the contact, feeling yourself inch closer to him as you possibly could.

You silently relished in the subtle heat, thankful he decided to wait with you at the corner of the road in the rain.

Thankful that it was his fieriness that kept away the cold. 


	4. G e n t l e | Sugawara Koushi

**Trigger warning: Mentions of the death of a loved one.**  
  
  
You didn't image that anyone would notice. You have always kept things to yourself, your feelings, thoughts, wishes, even from your closest of friends. And because of that, you never thought that someone would notice – especially him.   
  
But it was a bit silly to think that he wouldn't. It was just a few months ago that everyone knew. Till that day and a few weeks followed, you would get small, sad smiles of sympathy to those you passed by through the hallways, or perhaps the occasional  _shiragiku_ * flower in your locker, with a short note expressing their condolences. But as a whole, there were few who tried to comfort you directly, because although they knew of what you were going through, they were embarrassed to admit that they didn't understand it. You truly were grateful though, of the gentle thoughts and wishes of peace that were sent to you after the death of your loved one.   
  
It warmed your heart to know that they tried to comfort you. But despite that, you couldn't help the feeling that you felt then from creeping back up within you, even after months have passed.   
  
And that was why it was a little more than a surprise to you when he stood before you, his arms wrapped around your shoulders as he pulled you into his chest, your tears bleeding through the fabric of his shirt. It surprised you that your deep, quiet sobs didn't cause him to grow uncomfortable, to draw away from you in annoyance at the wet spot that you no doubt formed in his clothes. It surprised you how calming his heart beat was to you, and how consoling his touch was as he slowly circled small patterns into your back while he rested his chin lightly ontop of the [h/c] crown of your head.   
  
It surprised you that he said nothing, and yet was able to give you all the comfort you received in those few first weeks, with just the simple touch of his hands, and the embrace of his arms.   
  
You knew it shouldn't, but somehow, even after two years, your gentle boyfriend always surprised you with what he did. And though he was no where near the strongest or most physically gifted at Karasuno, he somehow always proved to be strong enough for both you and him, even when it felt like all else was lost.   
  
He was everything that you wanted, and felt like you didn't deserve. But you were more than grateful to whoever it was that brought him into your life. And you were more than grateful to him for staying in it as well.   
  
So as the minutes passed, your sobs began to grown quiet and soft, becoming less frequent as he stood there just as still as before, his hands rubbing the small of your back as he began to press gentle kisses into the crown of your head. You felt the light tension you felt between your shoulders slowly dissipate, as you finally brought your arms to weakly circle around his torso.   
  
He stood like that with you until you finally pulled away gently, your [e/c] eyes slightly puffy and cast down at the space that now stood between the two of you, although his hands never left your hips.   
  
You shook your head slightly as you let out a sad, airy laugh, your hand raising to rub at your eyes, ridding yourself of the drying tears that ran down your cheeks. “I'm so embarrassed.”   
  
He stood there silent as he watched you regain yourself, using the palms of your hands to rub at your eyes. Finally, he brought his hand away from your hip and gently tucked his forefinger underneath your chin, bringing your gaze up to meet his.   
  
You watched as his steel gray eyes scanned across your face, his gray eyebrows knitted together out of worry for your words. You felt your lips tremble lightly as the smooth pad of his thumb gently ghosted across the sensitive skin as he spoke, “What is there to be embarrassed about, [f/n]?” His voice was soft and was everything but scolding or harsh in nature.  _He_  was everything but scolding or harsh in nature.   
  
You felt the tears began to well up in your eyes again as you brought your gaze away from his. 'What shouldn't I be embarrassed about?' You asked yourself mentally as you bit back the tears that burned your [e/c] eyes.   
  
Your eyes closed as you felt him pressed his lips softly against your forehead, his hand raising to cup the side of your face. You felt your hands curl themselves into the black coat of his uniform as his soft voice reached you ears as he spoke.   
  
“It's alright to feel this way, [f/n],” He whispered to you, almost as if he was able to read your mind. “It's alright to cry, as much as you need to. Because I know no matter how much time has passed, those feelings can come back,” he paused, leaning his head away from yours to glance at your face. “But that's okay,” He said even softer, a gentle smile pulling at his lips as you looked up at him, your [e/c] eyes full of tears. “It's okay, because I'll be here when those feelings and these tears come back. And since I can't stop them, then I promise to you, that I'll do everything to dry them from your eyes.”  
  
He proved his words by gently patting his thumbs underneath your eyes, his fingers becoming damp with the tears that began to slowly fall from them. He pressed his lips against your forehead again, as you brought your arms to hold onto his wrists lightly, as he continued to wipe away the tears the escaped your eyes.   
  
You took a step forward, resting yourself again into his arms and against his chest, which he quickly welcomed by bringing his arms back around your frame. Between the waves of your soft tears, you managed to express your thanks to him, Sugawara, as he stood with you, his arms squeezing around your frame just a little as he continued to press his lips against your hair, his voice soft and low as he whispered all of his promises to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shiragiku (White Chrysanthemum) is a flower which means grief or sadness in the Japanese flower language, Hanakotoba.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really do hope you enjoyed it. (: Please leave a kudos or a comment if you did (or both for extra brownie points <3)


End file.
